


Caught

by gtanddragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fear, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, Macro/Micro, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: You, a tiny, borrower-like creature, live in the Castle of Lions.Unfortunately, you couldn't escape the Black Paladin's notice forever.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might actually be the first and only reader & character story I've ever written?? What a realization, to be honest. Kind of surprised I haven't made more.
> 
> Either way, enjoy!

_No._

_No, no, no._

_This is bad, I can’t get away-!_

Your back presses firmly against the wall. Your heart is pounding against the wall of your chest, your eyes wide and locked upon the towering figure looming before you.

The boots in your line of vision slowly move forward, shaking the floor beneath your feet as they draw nearer. Your legs should’ve given out by now, but your entire body is rigid and paralyzed with fear.

Your breath hitches as two knees thump to the ground. Everything is moving so slowly- too slowly. Time is at a near-standstill.

Your gaze doesn’t shift as a pair of enormous hands plant themselves before you. A feeble croak of fear shivers out from your throat, but you doubt that such a huge creature would be able to hear it.

“Shh… I won’t hurt you…”

Movement happens. You’re not quite sure how- you almost wonder if you’re possessed, with the lack of control you have over your body at the moment. Your head tilts back involuntarily.

Your heart stops as your gaze connects with the dark, obsidian eyes of the giant. They don’t look fierce, or angry, or bloodthirsty. They look… concerned. You can see a scar over the bridge of the creature’s nose. Black hair to match those dark eyes, but there’s a shock of white hair, too-

…Ah, yes. There go your legs, finally. A muted pain darts up through your legs as your knees whack sharply against the ground.

The giant lets out a startled noise, his large eyes widening into an even more concerned look. Before you can react, one of his hands is already at your side, fingers easily as long as you are tall brushing delicately against your tiny frame.

“Hhhh…!” You cringe away from the contact, adrenaline forcing your stilled heart to resume its frantic pumping. You worry that the giant will pick you up anyways, but instead- oddly enough- he bites his lip guiltily and his fingers slowly move away.

“Ah, sorry, I-” The giant’s voice falters. It’s a nice voice, you note absently. The waves of terror surging through your body seem to pause, replaced with confused curiosity.

Why isn’t he attacking you already?

“…I didn’t mean to be so callous. It was rude of me to scare you like that.” He clears his throat, frowning and looking off to the side. “I promise that I won’t hurt you.”

And then he’s sitting back, no longer looming as close to you as he was before. You shakily exhale in relief, sitting back yourself. Now that the fear is ebbing away- your brain still wants to RUN from this huge creature, is screaming that the giant could easily crush you in the blink of an eye, but he isn’t doing anything yet, and he has that _look_ on his face- you force yourself to settle in and warily wait for his next move.

When he next speaks up, his voice is soothing and gentle, like the ocean’s waves rolling up on the sand. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Your throat is dry, too dry to respond. You settle for shaking your head.

Those big, concerned eyes soften, sparkling in the light of the room. They’re… beautiful, really. You almost automatically slump, the stiffness leaving your body. Everything about him radiates sheer warmth and gentleness; despite his intimidating size, you almost feel _comforted_.

“Good.” He smiles- it’s small, just an upward tilt of the corners of his lips, but it feels so _warm_\- and you think your heart melts a little. “My name’s Shiro. What’s your name?”


End file.
